23rd Hunger Games SYOT OPEN
by Blazican
Summary: 23rd hunger games, there will be a "little" twist, no one knows who though... Guess you'll have to read to find out! SYOT OPEN! Rated t because its the Hunger Games
1. Tribute Form

Hey, I'll be starting an SYOT. I need 24 tributes, if you guys could PM me your tribute form, that would be great! Also, you will be able to sponsor your tributes! Thanks guys! I need 10 tributes to die in the BloodBath. If no one sacrafices a tribute, I will choose 10, so ya.

**Basics:**

Full Name:

Age:

District:(in order of preference, choose two)

Gender:

Token (optional):

Personality:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

**Appearance:**

Height:

Weight:

Hair Style:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Race/ethnicity:

Build (Athletic? Weak?):

**Family and Friends (optional):**

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Extended family:

Close friends:

**Reaping:**

Outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered (R/V):

If Volunteered, why:

Reaction:

**Chariot:**

Outfit:

**Training:**

Skilled? At what:

Specialty:

Hide skills, or show them:

What he/she showed the Gamemakers:

Training score:

**Interview:**

Outfit:

Angle:

Quote (optional):

**Right Before the Arena:**

What did he/she say to their stylist:

Last thoughts:

**Bloodbath:**

Survived or not:

If survived, acquired supplies:

If survived, acquired weapons:

If not, what kind of death, by who:

**Arena:**

Preferred death:

Allies:

Romance:

Career:

Strategy:

Other:

District 1

Male:

Female:Sparkle Diamond

District 2:

Male:

Female: Julie Cane

District 3

Male:

Female:

District 4

Male: Jaris Finley Gattaway

Female: Livvy Canterfee

District 5

Male:

Female: Katri Spectral (Kat for short) Age: 14

District 6

Male:

Female:

District 7

Male:Kevin Christopher Cox Age: 18

Female:GingerLilly Marie Rose Age:18

District 8

Male:

Female: Selia Montrose Age: 15

District 9

Male:

Female:

District 10

Male:

Female:**_RESERVED_**

District 11

Male:

Female:

District 12

Male: Tiberius Scrymgeour Age: 13

Female: Bonus Rudolphine Age: 12


	2. Sponsor System

**Sponsor System**

Here's the sponsor system. Anybody can participate as a sponsor, by earning points and spending them on a tribute. Please read this, it's important to understanding the games.

**How to earn points:**

Submitting a tribute: 40 points

Writing a review (an actual review, not just a few words): 2 points

Submitting an idea (up to 5)(Not about the arena, I've already planned that out): 5 points

Gamemaker's score (You will receive the score you got in points): 1-12 points

Going into the cornucopia: 10 points

Each person your tribute kills: 20 points

Making it past the blood bath: 10 points

Making it to the final twelve: 15 points

**What to spend points on:**

**Food-**

Small strip of meat: 10 points

Large strip of meat: 20 points

Loaf of bread: 40 points

One fruit (apples, pears, oranges, etc.): 10 points

Water bottle: 10 points

Iodine bottle: 25 points

**Weapons-**

Dagger: 50 points

Sword: 70 points

Bow: 60 points

Ten arrows: 20 points

Ten throwing knives: 65 points

Axe: 65 points

Land mine: 45 points

Spear: 50 points

**If you want to request another weapon, you can PM me about it.**

**Misc.-**

Slightly powerful medicine of your choice: 45 points

Very powerful medicine of your choice: 75 points

First aid kit (includes band aids, gauze, pain relievers, and disinfectant): 50 points

Sleeping bag: 40 points

Matches: 20 points

Boat: 100 points

One gallon of gasoline: 30 points

A note: 10 (could be life or death)

**CURRENT POINTS:**

CloveyCat- 122 points

HillsCav- 75 points

Blazican- 100 points

AliHy- 40 points

MeBar- 40 points

MarAli- 40 points


	3. District 7 Reaping

Gingerlilly Marie Rose POV

I'm standing in the 18 year-old section in front of the Justice Building. I hate this day… The Reaping day… I hate the capitol for doing this. 23 innocent children have to die, I absolutely hate it. I'm here, in my tight pants, and black blouse pretty much on a death sentence if I get reaped. I see Chris, man he looks handsome, in the men's 18 year old section. I also see my younger sister, Wisteria, who is 13, crying. I don't know why, I didn't let her take tesserae, and her name is in there twice upon thousands of others. My name on the other hand, is there 52 times, I should be the one to worry.

I see the escort, with a huge blue afro, walk up to the stage. I hear him start talking about how we owe the capitol and crap like that, so I just tune out. He then walks over to the women's reaping bowl and booms into the microphone "Wisteria Rose"

It can't be…

It has to be a mistake…

Before I can stop myself I scream on the top of my lungs "I volunteer as tribute!"

My sister is yelling at me, she knows I'm going to die, doesn't she, is all that I can think.

"Hello? I asked what is your name Miss?" I feel so embarrassed. "Oh, sorry, my name is GingerLilly Marie Rose" My cheeks go red, and I am slightly embarrassed. "Hmmm, I recognize that last name. Your brother got reaped last year, didn't he?" I think the tears in my eyes answer his question. Last year my brother was caught by the careers, and they chopped off his fingers, than toes, and pulled each limb off slowly, and threw the rest of him into salt water… All you could hear were his screams…

As the scene is replaying in my head, I hear someone volunteer, and I snap back to reality. I recognize the voice. It's the one well, my boyfriend!

Kevin Christopher Cox (Chris)

Ginger volunteered. My girlfriend volunteered. There's only one thing I can do.

I hear the escort yell out "And the boy tribute is Mat-""I volunteer as the male tribute for District 7" I blurted out before I could stop myself. She looked at me, in shocked. She couldn't have thought I was going to leave her alone in there, did she? I love her too much to let her die in there alone!

"What is your name young sir?" Ugh I hate that stupid Capitol Accent! "My name is Kevin Christopher Cox, as known as Chris!" I mock him in his stupid capitol accent.

He looks at me in disgust, and I laugh hysterically. He tells us to shake hands, but instead we go close to each other, and kiss a passionate kiss. It's absolutely lovely. Our stupid escort looks at us. If only both of us could make it out alive…


End file.
